A Game of Thrones
by snow42
Summary: King Sirius Black has ruled a land of peace for fifteen long years. But was the peace just an illusion? The calm before the storm? In the deep frigid north, the Dark Lord stirs after a millennia and gathers his forces. Can the Gryffindors and the Slytherins put aside the game of thrones and turn their attention to a common foe? AU.
1. Prologue: The Lion and the Snake

"My Lord, I have grievous news. Frank Longbottom lives no more," 

Arthur looked up from polishing his wand with a pained look on his face. "Are you certain?" 

"The Owl that reached us had tidings from King Sirius' own hands," Molly replied. 

Arthur looked back down to his wand again. He had loved Frank as if he were his own son or brother. He had loved them all. Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom and the, then, Crown Prince James Potter had all been fostered at the burrow and had been like elder brothers to his own sons. It pained him that he had outlived two of his own wards. 

"And your sister?" Arthur inquired. 

"She's safe," Molly told him. "She returned from Hogwarts with Neville after Frank's death," 

"A blessing," Arthur said. He trusted the Malfoy's as far as a blind man could see. The High seat of Hogwarts was a pit full of vipers that was best avoided. 

Molly hesitated. "There's further news my Lord. The King rides north," 

Arthur looked up in surprise and a feeling of growing worry. He hadn't seen Sirius in fifteen years. Not since Lily had died and brought them together in their grief. If the King was riding north after all these years..."Does he come with the Queen?" Arthur asked instead. 

"The Queen and her brother and most of the court," Molly's words only worsened his fears. 

"Damn them all!" Arthur cursed. 

"Arthur, you must be careful with your words when the queen," Molly chided him. 

"I know," he said with a resigned shrug. 

"Should I send out word to Billius?" Molly asked. 

Arthur frowned. "I'm loathe to disturb Billius…but he'll want to be here. Ask Percy to send an Owl immediately." 

"The wildlings?" 

"What else?" Arthur shrugged. Yet, he did not truly believe it himself. The Weasleys, as the ruling house of Gryffindor, had powers in the matters of recruitment and punishment concerned with the Order of Phoenix. The Order was an ancient organization tasked with the protection of the Four Kingdoms from things had lay in wait in the frigid wastes of the North. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his creatures of the dark hadn't been seen for centuries though and the purpose of the Order had changed to look at more petty matters. But something had changed. He could feel it in his bones and it was not a good feeling. 

"I don't like any of this Molly," Arthur sighed. "Frank dying, Sirius riding north, problems with the Order…It all feels wrong. It's a sign…" 

"You're over thinking it Arthur," Molly chided him again. She did that a lot. 

"I hope you're right Molly," Arthur said as he grasped Molly's hands in his own. "I hope you're right but I fear the signs!" 

OoO 

Visitors poured into the main yard of the Burrow with black snake banner of House Black fluttering in the winds above their heads. Arthur recognized several men and women as they streamed through the gates. Lucius Malfoy, the man who had slain the last Potter King, with his blond hair rippling in the wind. The Queen, Narcissa Black, entered on foot with her children looking as beautiful as the day she had married Sirius. And finally, the king, emerged on a huge warhorse. Sirius leapt of the horse and moved towards the welcoming party. 

Arthur bent his knee. "The Burrow is yours, your grace," 

Sirius pulled him up and embraced him. "Ah, Arthur, you look the same as you did fifteen years ago," Sirius bellowed. "Only you have more children I see." 

Arthur wished he could say the same for Sirius. Fifteen years had made him almost unrecognizable. The tall, freakishly strong and handsome youth that had claimed the High seat of Hogwarts was no longer the same. There were dark circles under his eyes and a thick beard covered most of his lower face. He had grown thick in the waist and looked tired from the long journey. He had looked every inch the King fifteen years ago but now…Sirius greeted each of his children before hugging Molly. 

"It's been a long time," Arthur said. 

"Too long," Sirius complained. "Had I known the journey would be so damn long, I would have never have come," 

"My king, we should take a rest after the long journey," The Queen spoke for the first time. 

"Take me to her Arthur," Sirius said, ignoring Narcissa. 

Arthur nodded and led the way to the Burrow graveyard. "What happened to Frank?" 

"A fever took him," Sirius replied. "One moment he was fine and then he was dead….I loved the man." 

"We both did," 

"Arthur," the king turned towards him. "I need you at Hogwarts not up here in the North where you are of no bloody use to anyone." 

"Your grace, my place is here at the Burrow," 

"Damn it Arthur," Sirius replied. "I'm talking to you as a friend not your king. You helped me win the kingdom, now help me rule it. The Malfoys are all around me at Hogwarts. They are bloody everywhere. My wife is cold, so cold and my son…I need you Arthur. Together we'll make it a good rule again. I would name you the hand of the King!" 

Arthur had feared from the moment Molly had first brought the news. "I'll have to talk it over with Molly," Arthur replied. 

"Very well," Sirius resumed his walk. "We'll marry your daughter to my son and unite our houses like it was meant to." 

Arthur said nothing at that. He would need to talk over things with Molly and time wasn't a luxury. Sirius had never been a patient man. The throne hadn't changed that. They stopped in front of one of the newer graves. Lily's grave. A life like bust of Lily had been placed at the head of it. She looked beautiful even carved in stone. 

Sirius gently caressed the bust. "I kill James every night," Sirius admitted. "And then I weep for both of them. For the woman I loved and lost and for a man who was more of a brother to me than my own blood. Lily was betrothed to me! She loved me!" 

Arthur remained silent. Fifteen years had done nothing to dampen Sirius' bitterness. But he hadn't the heart to tell Sirius the truth. Lily had been fond of Sirius, laughed at his jokes and accepted the betrothal but she had never loved him. Not truly. Sirius had waged war on the Potters and the rebellion had only ended with Lucius Malfoy killing the last Potter King. James had been slain by Sirius in a legendary duel that had lasted for hours. It was said, that knights from both sides stopped fighting to witness the duel. After James' death the royalists had surrendered. But before he and Sirius could get to Hogwarts, the Malfoys had sacked the city and the castle, butchering Arianna and her two children. James' children, Arthur thought, filled with rising contempt towards the Malfoys. He had gone alone to fetch Lily back only to find her dead on his arrival. The thought still gave him nightmares and sleepless nights. The _Why _of James' actions eluded him even after all these years_?_ Why had Lily gone with him? Why had James, the so very dutiful crown prince abandoned his own wife and children? The Kingdom had paid its price in blood and corpses for their action. 

"She's gone Sirius,' Arthur said. "She's gone." 

OoO 

The fire crackled merrily in the room radiating warmth but it did nothing to warm Arthur's thoughts. "You need to take the job," Molly repeated. 

"I don't want to," Arthur insisted. "Hogwarts is a pit of snakes that I can do without. I told Sirius and Frank to sweep them out when he took the throne. He didn't listen. Now, their influence has festered and snakes slither across the very halls of Hogwarts. I would be lost there." 

"The King will take offense Arthur," 

"He'll understand. I know him Molly. He'll rant and rave for a few days but he'll never do anything to harm any of us," 

"You're lying to yourself Arthur," Molly said, sitting up. "You knew the boy Sirius Black, not the king he has come to be. He's not the same boy anymore. He's lived through a war where he killed his best friend. He'll take it for a slight if you refuse him after he has come all the way North." 

Arthur could scarcely deny the wisdom in Molly's words but he still had a grain of defiance left in him. But a hurried knock interrupted their talk. Molly covered herself with a gown before Arthur beckoned for the knocker to come in. It was Maester Percy. Percy was in charge of the Owlery and in the training of all his boys in using their wand and swords. He could almost have passes for a Weasley with his red hair and blue eyes and perhaps he did have some Weasley ancestry at some point. Arthur liked him. Scarcely older than his boys he tempered their eagerness and occasional recklessness with caution and a great deal of patience. 

Arthur frowned "Did I not say I was not to be disturbed?" 

Percy bowed. "I would not have come if I didn't think the matter was urgent, my Lord," Percy removed a parchment from one of his numerous pockets. "This was kept on my table when I was out in the yard. It has seal of House Longbottom on it." 

"My sister?" Molly said questioningly and reached out to take the letter from Percy. Arthur watched as Molly's face turned ashen as her eyes swept over the parchment. "What is it Molly?" Arthur asked. 

"Alice says Frank was murdered," Molly said in a soft whisper. 

"Murdered? By who?" 

"The Malfoys. Queen's men." 

Arthur immediately turned to Percy. "I won't have any word of what went on here spread outside of this room," Percy nodded before Arthur dismissed him. 

Molly clutched his hand. "Arthur you must get to the bottom this. Why would the Queen murder Frank? And if they are capable of that how much do they dare? Sirius' life could be at risk." 

The last bit of defiance fizzled out as Arthur realized he had no other choice. He owed that much to both Sirius and Frank. Arthur steeled himself for what he was about to say. 

"Ginevra will come with me to Hogwarts. She will learn about the Southern customs while I take measure of the boy. It's possible that the boy does not take after his mother and may make for a suitable consort for Ginevra. You will stay here with our sons and help Bill rule the Gryffindors in my stead." 

"You cannot mean to go without me Arthur," Molly replied, a pained expression on her face. 

"I do," Arthur said firmly. "The Malfoys will surround me at Hogwarts. I daren't give them more hostages than necessary and rest assured that's exactly what we would be. You're all safer here, much safer," 

"But—" 

"I'm not changing my mind Molly," Arthur said firmly putting an arm around her. "If the gods are good you can come to Hogwarts once I get to the bottom of this and root the Malfoy's out," 

"And if they are not?" Molly retorted sharply. 

"What has to happen will happen Molly," Arthur replied. "No use fretting about it. I'll take care of Ginny," 

"She's excited about the betrothal," Molly said. "Our daughter, the future queen," 

"Tell her to keep her excitement in check," Arthur said warningly. "I'm not marrying her to him until I've sorted everything out and then only if I can take him away from his mother's grasp," 

"Ginny can take care of herself," Molly said. 

"That she can," Arthur said fondly. Having five older brothers had toughened her up but that did not stop him from worrying. Nothing could prepare her for the dirty politics in the capital. He wasn't sure if he himself was ready for it. 

OoO 

Ron exited the din and stifling heat of the welcome feast inside the Burrow. The cool night breeze gently lashed at his face as he walked around the courtyard until he saw who he was looking for. His Uncle Billius looked into the distance as he smoked his pipe. He had been named after his uncle though he seldom saw him for long stretches. He had joined the Order before he had been born and visits to the Burrow had been few and far between. 

"What's up lad?" his uncle clapped him on his back. 

"When are you going back Uncle?" Ron asked. 

"In a week's time," he replied. "Plenty of work to be done there!" 

"I want to come with you," Ron told him. 

"You want to join the order?" Uncle Billius asked. 

"Yeah, I do," Ron replied. 

"No, you don't Ron," he said and ruffled his hair in a way Ron did not like. "You don't know what you'd be giving up for the rest of your life if you joined he order." 

"I know I'd be giving up my family," Ron replied. Not that it mattered too much. He had four of his brothers in front of him in the line of succession to the Burrow and any children they might have. It wasn't going to make much of a difference as far as he could see. 

"And women," Uncle Billius said. "Have you ever had a woman boy?" 

Ron bristled at the word _boy_. He was fifteen and a man grown but he couldn't help his face turning red which was all his uncle needed. 

"Like I said, you don't know what you'd be giving up. You'll never marry a girl, never hold a child of your own," Uncle Billius said. "No one in the Order could care less what your name is. You give your name up the day you join the Order. No one is going to treat you any differently because you're a Weasley. The Order is going nowhere boy. It will still be there in a few years. Go have fun and if you still want to join the Order a few years later, no one's going to stop you." 

"I don't care about any of that," Ron said adamantly. "I don't want Children and I don't want any women. There's great honor in joining the Order and that's where I want to be," 

"Have it your way then," Uncle Billius sighed. "We can never have too many at the Order. Wizards like you are always welcomed there. I'll have a word with your father tonight. Merlin knows what he'll think." 

"Thanks Uncle," Ron replied and embraced his uncle. 

"Well, you won't be thanking me when you reach that place," Uncle Billius replied gruffly. "Now, go on back inside and have fun. There will be none of that where you'll be going." 

OoO 

Ginny's eyes swept around the room but as was the case for most of the night, they eventually settled on her betrothed. Draco Malfoy was handsome, there was no doubting that. His blonde hair and grey eyes attracted plenty of attention from the girls present at the welcome feast. All night she had seen her brothers giving him hard looks, well, except for Ron, she couldn't see him in the room. She shook her head at her brother's protectiveness. One bat bogey hex and she could have all of them writhing on the floor with pain. 

_Queen Ginevra_. That had a nice ring to it, Ginny thought. She had never talked to Prince Draco, not yet, but if she was going to Hogwarts as father had said then time would not be an issue. 

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Lucy said beside her. Lucy was the only female companion he had. They had grown up together in the halls of the Burrow and it was nice to have a girl to talk amidst a sea of boys. 

"He is," Ginny replied, her cheeks colouring. "And he's mine," 

"Staring at the Prince are we," Fred piped in sitting next to her. "To tell you the truth dear Ginevra, he looks like an ugly snobbish brat," 

"Shh," Ginny said urgently and glared at Fred. "He's the crown prince you buffoon," 

"Don't expect me to bow and call you 'Your grace' if you ever become Queen," Fred replied. "You're haughty enough as it is so don't think I'll pander to you," 

"If I become Queen I'll have you and George put into dungeons," Ginny replied. "Where's Ron? I'd rather talk to him than you," she said changing the subject. 

"Who knows," Fred said airily. "I wouldn't count on him though. 'Filthy Slytherin vampire' were the words he used I believe," 

Ginny swore under her breath before blushing as she met her mother's glare. When she looked around Fred was gone. She sighed. As much as she complained about her brothers, she would miss them. Going to the capital with only Lucy for company was going to get tiring very quickly. 

OoO 

"We shouldn't be doing this," 

"The King is away hunting. We're all alone," 

Narcissa's reply died in her throat as he started to thrust harder inside her. She groaned in sweet pleasure with the increase in pace. The slickness between her legs helped him move quicker and Narcissa felt the end drawing closer when she looked up. Her eyes widened in horror. A red headed boy was staring right at them his eyes as big as her own. 

"STOP," she said roughly and hurriedly hiked her gown up. "Get him," she told Lucius. Lucius pulled his breeches up and hurried to the boy who tried to get away. Lucius caught him by the hand and looked back at her. 

"He saw us," Narcissa said. 

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked, hint of doubt in his voice. The Boy looked scared and his eyes could have scarcely gotten any bigger. 

"He saw us!" Narcissa repeated. "If he tells anyone else…" 

"He's a boy Cissy…" Lucius replied. 

"If he lives, Sirius will kill our children," Narcissa said. "Do it for our children," she almost pleaded. 

"The things I do for love," Lucius sighed and pushed the Weasley kid of the tower. 

* * *

><p>I'm a big fan of both the series' and I guess couldn't help wondering how HP would look in a GoT-like surrounding while not completely changing the way HP itself worked. And this is what I came up with! So, if you liked it and are intrigued then a review with your feedback (positive or negative) would be smashing!<p> 


	2. Molly 1

Grief covered the entire castle like a blanket or so it seemed to Molly. The bright summer sunshine seemed to mock her troubles. Charlie's still body lay on the featherbed, his face pale and his long red hair tucked underneath his head. She hadn't left his side after they had discovered his lifeless body lying beneath southernmost tower of the Burrow. They had feared him dead but Percy had said his heart was still beating. Since then there had been no change in his condition. He hadn't so much as stirred but Percy insisted the danger had passed.

"_Will he be fine?" she had asked Percy._

"_He'll live my Lady," Percy had replied hesitantly. "But he'll never walk again,"_

"_What do you mean he'll never walk again?" Molly had shouted between tears as Arthur held on to her. "You're a healer and a Wizard. Heal him!"_

"_My Lady, the damage is…..significant. There's a chance I could heal him but the danger….the danger is too great. I daren't do anything not right now…" Percy had replied. "Maybe once he wakes it might be possible to heal him," he added._

Molly was sure now that the last part had only been to reassure and calm her. Percy didn't think Charlie could ever be healed even if he hadn't wanted to say so in so many words.

"_Get out," she had yelled at him. "All of you,"_

"_As you say my Lady," Percy bowed and left the room followed by the numerous servants._

Two days had passed since and she hadn't left his side not even to eat. _Oh Charlie, my boy_. He was never going to walk again. No, not a boy but a man grown and sixteen years old. But he would never walk again. Guilt bubbled inside her. She had hated Charlie's climbing habits. She had warned him, forbidden him and even punished him for continuing to climb walls around the Burrow. She had always been worried he would fall and break his neck. _She had her wish now, Molly thought guiltily_. Charlie would never climb again.

The door opened with a creak and Molly looked around to see Arthur entering the room before she resumed her vigil beside Charlie. He was leaving for Hogwarts today….without her. She had begged him not to go after Charlie had fallen but she couldn't make him change his mind. It was all her fault. She was the one who had insisted on him leaving when he hadn't wanted to. Arthur placed his hand and on her shoulders.

"We're leaving Molly," he told her.

"I know," she said staring straight ahead. Arthur said nothing but moved around to sit by Charlie and face her. "He'll be fine," he said gripping her hand. "Percy says he'll be fine and you know he's never wrong Molly,"

"How can he be fine if he can never…" she trailed not wanting to say it.

"What would you rather have Molly?" Arthur said a bit sharply. "A Charlie who can't walk or a Charlie who's dead?"

Molly said nothing to that and she knew he was right. Arthur sighed. "You're the strongest person I know and you need to be strong now. I need you to be strong. There's nothing you can do for Charlie now. Percy is looking after him and he'll wake up when he's well. Gryffindor needs you, Bill needs you."

"Bill is eighteen and a man grown. He doesn't need his mother looking after him and nor will he thank me for it," Molly said.

"A man who needs to leave the boy in him behind," Arthur said firmly. "He needs to learn how to rule. I should have been there, I should have taught him…" Arthur shook his head. "What's done is done. You will help him rule. Make him a better Lord than me."

"Stay," Molly pleaded with Arthur. "For the love you bear me,"

Arthur shook his head ruefully. "I've given my word to Sirius and it's too late to back out now. And if I could I still wouldn't. Letting it go despite what you sister said….that's not me Molly."

"Promise me you'll be back,"

"I promise Molly," Arthur said with a smile. "What could possibly happen to me?"

Molly didn't share his confidence. Her nerves were on the edge and things just did not feel right. Everything felt wrong somehow. "And now you'll promise me that you will stop brooding over Charlie and get out of this room,"

"I will," she said grudgingly. Arthur bent down to kiss her before she embraced him, not wanting to let go. She desperately tried to ignore a voice in the back of her head that told she would never do this again. She sighed regretfully when they finally came apart. "Take care of Ginny," she told him. He nodded. Arthur took one last fleeting look at Charlie before he turned around and walked out of the door.

Molly sat there pondering over what Arthur had said. He was right. She had to help Bill grow accustomed to his role and until she did that, she dare not leave him alone with the other Lords. Once, she had been groomed to rule Hufflepuff by her Lord father until Fabien and Gideon had been born years later. She knew her way around the courts and if Arthur was unable to help Bill, then she must.

The door creaked open again and admitted another red head, this time Ron. _Ron_. He was another source of her worries. Why he had decided to join the Order, she did not know but he was adamant about it and like his father refused to change his mind.

"Are you leaving me as well?" Molly asked and immediately regretted the frostiness in her voice. Ron was going his way in the world and last thing she wanted to do was make it even harder for him. But she couldn't stop worrying about him. He was still a boy. Did he even know the harsh realities of the Order? Had Arthur told him? Had his uncle or had it been him who had put the idea in his head?

"Err…yes," Ron replied nervously. "I thought I'd see you and Charlie before I left,"

"Ron, are you sure you want to leave?" Molly asked again.

"I'm sure mother," he replied, the nervousness replaced by a new found hardness to his voice.

Molly got up and kissed him on the forehead. "You won't forget us will you?" she asked. "I expect you to visit us periodically or I'll have a thing or two to say in the howler," she added.

"Of course not," Ron replied, his face turning red. "I'll visit as often as I can, I promise," _More promises_, Molly thought grimly.

Molly sighed when Ron left the room. Her life had been turned upside down. Few months ago, she and Arthur had watched the main yard ring out with their children's games and laughter. They had been looking into potential matches for Bill and Charlie. Now, Arthur had left her to go to Hogwarts taking Ginny with him. Ron had left for the Order. Charlie would never walk again and Bill had to grow up and learn. She didn't like it but it was happening whether she liked it or not. Had she and Arthur prepared their children enough to face the world? How long would it be until Fred and George decided staying at the Burrow was no longer an option with Bill and Charlie ahead of them in the line of succession?

The door opened yet again and Molly turned around in frustration until she realized it was the queen herself. Narcissa Malfoy. No, Narcissa Black now, she reminded herself. She got up and bobbed a small curtsy to the queen. "Your grace," The Queen nodded and gestured her to sit down while she remained standing. She was a beautiful woman and was acknowledged as such across the realm. Her golden hair nestled around her shoulders and her cold eyes examined Charlie with a degree of indifference. She looked every inch like the queen she was. Could she really have had Frank killed and why? Her cold eyes spoke of a woman who would do anything to get what she wanted.

"How fares the boy?" Narcissa asked coolly. "There are rumours that the boy is…has lost the use of his legs,"

_Was the woman mocking her?_ Molly nodded stiffly.

"Pity," the queen said. She remained stone faced and did not remotely sound sorry. "How long does the Maester say it will take for him to wake?"

_Why does she care_? "A few days," Molly replied, "your grace," she added as an afterthought.

Narcissa smoothed her skirts and sat down on the edge of Charlie's bed. "When Draco was seven, he broke his arm trying to climb out of the window of his room. I'd locked him up for not behaving well," the Queen continued to stare at Charlie's body. "When the Maester was fixing his arm, he screamed and shouted and almost ground my hands to dust," she shook her head at the memory. "If Lucius hadn't been there I'd have slapped the Maester out of the room. Every time he screamed it felt like someone had slipped a dagger through my own heart, as if the wounds were on my own body." Molly listened to the Queen in stone faced silence but had she been capering on floor, she doubted Narcissa would have noticed. "That day I realized I would do anything for my children. _Anything_. The thought of anything happening to them…" the queen visibly shuddered before she turned to look at Molly as if only just realizing she was there.

"I'm sorry for your pain, your Grace," Molly said, not sure how to take her words. They sounded genuine and she agreed with the sentiment. Narcissa merely nodded and got up gracefully. Everything the woman did was graceful. "I hope he recovers," she said stiffly. "I understand your pain." And with that she glided out of the room. Molly stared at the Queen's retreating back, puzzled at what she had been trying to say. Eventually, she admitted defeat and gave up trying to make sense of what had happened. It had been a tiring day, a tiring month. All she wanted to was put her head down and go to sleep but she had a duty to herself, to Arthur and to Gryffindor.

OoO

Two days later, the Burrow felt half empty after a week of it being full to the brim. A servant bowed to her as she walked along the silent corridors checking to see of everything was in order. Charlie had still not woken up but he no longer looked pale as a ghost and his breathing had returned to something approaching normalcy. Percy had kept up a stream of encouraging words to her on Charlie's ability to walk again but all of it seemed half-hearted and a look from her had put a stop to it. She suspected it was Arthur himself who had put Percy up to it. She didn't need or want any false hope. _Hope_. Hope brought belief and yet it was also the cause of agony. Better to live in the moment and accept reality. She would not show Charlie any pity. He would _hate_ it. She would have to help him along the path of acceptance of his new life. Thinking of how things had been would do him no good. They had to keep looking forward.

A noise brought her out of her thoughts and set her alert. She heard scuffling and scraping noises followed by a soft metallic clink, a sound of steel hitting steel. Taking her wand out, she set out towards the east where she had thought she heard the noises. The sound had been unnatural. Servants were the backbone of any castle and often knew the castle better than Lords and the Ladies that occupied. Molly had taken it upon herself to know her servants well. She could think of nothing that would account for the noises.

With a chill, she realized that the noise was leading her straight to the quarters where Charlie lay. She hurried on, now feeling anxious. She heard the footsteps just before she saw the man. He was tall and was garbed in black from head to toe. In his hand, she could make out a small dagger covered in blood. As if sensing her look, he abruptly turned his head to look around but she retreated back into the shadows before he could get a look at her. _How many men had he killed to get here?_ _Did he have a wand on him?_ Gripping her wand tightly, she cautiously peered out back into the corridor and found it empty.

Keeping her wand at the ready, she stepped out into the open. The corridor had more than a dozen rooms to either side of it and she made her way straight to Charlie's room. She heaved a huge sigh of relief when she saw Charlie still on the bed sleeping peacefully.

A moment later, a hand clamped down on her mouth and wrestled the wand away from her grip. "I thought I heard someone sneaking around," a gruff voice said. "Thought you were clever eh? Well this is a pity. I was told to kill the boy. No one said anything about the crone.." Molly gave him no time as she jerked back pushed him against a table by the wall. The man swore but held on to this grip on her arm but his other hand slipped from her mouth. She screamed. It had been a mistake to come here alone but she would rouse the entire castle if she could.

The man swore loudly and pushed her to the floor. In the blink of an eye there was a dagger in his hand and he lunged for her. Disarmed of her wand, Molly had to rely solely on her courage. If she failed Charlie would die. Before the dagger could reach her, she heaved forward towards the man. She felt a sharp stab of pain as the dagger spilled blood from her finger but she held on doggedly and screamed louder. The screams flustered the man and his dagger dug deeper into the fingers until she could hold on no more and was flung to the ground. Her fingers touched something metallic and heavy lying on the ground. She lifted it up just as the man lunged for her and hit him on the head with all the force she could muster. The object fell from her fingers as the man toppled over with a loud crash.

The adrenaline faded and her fingers throbbed with pain. Her fingers were a bloody mess as she held up her hands. The last thing she remembered were pounding footsteps on the marbled floor before she remembered no more. 

* * *

><p>As always, leave a review if you like the sound of the story. Or even if you don't!<p> 


	3. Arthur 1

Closing the door ruefully, Arthur walked down the corridor to the front yard. He could only hope he had managed to hide his discomfort and concern from Molly. The woman was very perceptive when it came to him. She would have more than enough on her plate without having to worry about him or Ginevra. The last two months had been a complete nightmare and he would have liked nothing more than to wake up one day and shake his head at a very silly dream. But it was real, all very real. He was leaving the Burrow, without Molly and without any of his boys. He took note of every corner, every place where he and Molly had bought their children up. _Would he ever see the Burrow again? _He shook his head at his own thoughts. He was as bad as Molly. He hurried forward ignoring everything until he reached the yard. 

The front yard was full of activity. Men and women were moving around in a hurry going about their tasks before their departure. Packhorses and carts were being loaded with all kinds of foods and clothes that would be required on their journey. Arthur himself was taking his own servants to Hogwarts and his personal guard. He wanted familiar faces around him in the capital. Excitement was in the air. Many of them were hadn't strayed more than a few miles from the Burrow in their entire lives. Even Ginny could barely keep still in her nervousness to be finally away. Arthur did not share that excitement. The last time he had been at Hogwarts, he had been carrying Lily's body back to the Burrow. The time before that Brutus Malfoy, the father of the twins and Lord of Malfoy Manor, had presented him with the bludgeoned corpses of James' children. 

He turned to his left as the sudden sound of laughter tickled his ears. Fred had Ginny on his shoulder and her wand in his hand as George laughed at Ginny's shocked expression. Bill tried to look disapproving but his lips curved upwards as he tried to stifle his smile. 

"Put her down Fred," Arthur told him. Fred looked around with a start and almost dropped Ginny before he set her down safely, his ears burning red. Ginny smoothed her skirts and snatched her wand from Fred's hands. 

"We were just saying good bye to our sweet sister, father," Fred said. 

Ginny snored derisively. "Yes, that's _exactly_ what you were doing. I'll be glad to be rid of you two," 

"Enough, the three of you," Arthur said. "Fred, George go help your sister pack." They did as he commanded but he couldn't say which of the three looked more disgruntled at the command. He watched them disappear amongst the throng of servants before he turned around to face Bill. Even at seventeen Bill was already taller than he was and he had to look up to see his sturdy face. 

"So, you ready?" Arthur asked him. 

"I am," Bill answered firmly. Arthur nodded appreciatively. There was no room for doubts or misgivings and you certainly never showed them to your subjects. 

"Take care of your mother and listen to her advice," Arthur told him. "She knows what she's talking about, I can tell you that," he added with a wry grin. 

"Don't worry about mother," Bill said echoing his smile. "But I can't promise anything with Fred and George." 

"They need to grow up Bill," Arthur said. "But stick together come what may. We haven't survived thousands of years without trusting each other," 

"Father," Bill said. "You will be careful won't you? You will come back?" By his tone Arthur knew he was speaking to William Weasley his son and not William Weasley, his heir. 

"Of course I will," Arthur told him. "I love your mother too much not to," Arthur patted his back and with final look moved away. He had another son he wanted a few words with, one who had a far tougher journey ahead of him. It was honorable among the Weasleys to serve in the Order of the Phoenix but Arthur couldn't deny the uneasiness at Ron leaving for the wall. The only grain of comfort was that Ron had Billius to keep an eye on him. Billius had always had a soft spot for Ron. He found Ron in the stables saddling his horse, _Terrier_ he called it. 

"I'm proud of you my boy," Arthur told him as he patted on the horse on its side. "I hope you know that," A look of surprise showed on Ron's face, disguised quickly by the new found hardness in his face. He hoped it wasn't an act. A man needed to be hard on the wall to survive and it was no place for green boys who had lived in luxury for all their life. 

"I know father," Ron replied. 

"Everything you have right now, Ron, has been given to you because you're my son," Arthur said frankly. "Everything you want from now on will have to be earned. Are you sure you're ready for it? There's no shame in admitting weakness Ron. It takes courage to admit to your flaws. No one will think any less of you if you change your mind." 

"My mind is made up father," Ron said firmly. "I know it will be tough," Ron admitted, "but I'll work hard. I won't disappoint uncle Billius or you. I promise!" 

"I know you won't Ron," Arthur said as he put his arms around Ron. "One day I hope to hear about Lord Commander Ron Weasley." He felt Ron's stare on his back as he retreated from stables. He idly wondered if he would ever see any of his sons again. A morbid thought, he realized but not all that unlikely, he thought wryly. 

OoO 

A few days into the journey to Hogwarts, it became clear to Arthur why it had taken almost two months for Sirius to reach the Burrow. The Kings retinue crawled at a glacial place with Sirius ordering halts at every holdfast they encountered, little or big. On some days they barely covered more than five miles before the mass of horses and carts grinded to a halt. It shouldn't have surprised him, not with Sirius. He had never been a man to deny himself any pleasures. On more than one occasion he saw Sirius walking away with younger women after a night of feasting. The Queen pursed her lips and stalked back to her large tent whenever she caught Sirius at it. The Lords and Ladies along the way did not shy away from currying favour with the king. Feasts and dances arranged along the way slowed them even further. Lord Peter Pettigrew arranged for two entire days of lavish feasting and games to mark the Kings visit. Arthur grinded his teeth at the delays but he could very little except put up with it. What gave him more cause for unease was the weather. The sun should have sweltering and beating hard on their backs as they rode even up in the North. Yet, cold winds slapped their faces as they moved ahead on their tenth night there was even light snowfall! 

Five weeks into their journey they were the honoured guests of Lord Brown at the Brown Palace. Not a very imaginative line, Arthur decided. Lord Brown did not count among his strongest bannermen but they were not minor lords either. And fiercely loyal. Lord Jason Brown had hinted on more than one occasion of a match between Bill and his maiden daughter, Lavender. He had thought he was being subtle but Lord Jason was about as subtle as a flying elephant. He had considered the match, if only very briefly before gently refusing the offer. 

Jason had retired leaving only him and Sirius at the table. Sirius looked a lot mellower than usual but maybe that was just the wine showing. The wine had been a bit too sweet for his liking but Sirius had no such problems. He was already on his third goblet of the wine. 

"I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I had never sat on the damned throne," Sirius said, looking oddly serious. "James would have been King by now, I would be a Lord. I'd be with Lily and maybe we could have married our kids and unite our houses by blood." 

Arthur doubted that. _Sirius will never be caged_, Lily had complained to him once when she had been home. "Talking about things that cannot happen only brings pain, your Grace," 

"Ah, fuck you Arthur," Sirius said loudly. "Thoughts of her are the only things that keep me going. To tell you the truth, more than once I've thought about giving up the throne and crossing the narrow sea and living out my life as a sellsword and fucking whores. Do you know what stops me? The thought of my beautiful wife whispering in Draco's ears. Loathe as I am to say it, but the thought fills me with dread, it does." 

His shock must have shown on his face. "Don't be shocked. Ruling is a pain," Sirius complained, "Everyone wants something from me. The merchants wants the tax lowered, mothers want blessing for their children and ask to name their child after me, men come to me because their wives don't get pregnant! What am I supposed to do? Fuck their wives for them?" Sirius snorted. "They bribe me with gifts and jewels to give them more land. It's endless. By the days end, my ass is raw and mind numb. You'd think I'd find comfort in marriage bed but Narcissa is cold. So cold. Oh, she's nice enough to look at but I might as well be fucking a dead woman!" 

Sirius shrugged and emptied another goblet. Arthur should have been surprised at all that but he wasn't. Sirius was a free man. He was not a man made for patience and listening through people's endless problems. He was a man who united the kingdom through sheer force of personality. Sirius was the best of friends and worst of enemies. There was no one more charitable and kind as a friend and no one less forgiving as an enemy. James Potter had found the truth of that. 

"You'll find the truth of that soon enough Arthur," Sirius said. "I'll let you rule while I drink and whore myself to an early death," 

"Stop drinking," Arthur told him, sadness gripping him. Sirius had been a man full of life; this man was broken and resigned. 

"You think this is the drink talking?" Sirius laughed. "I don't deserve to live. What happened to James' children, the princess….it was ill done," 

"That wasn't your fault Sirius. There's nothing you could have done," Arthur told him. Princess Arianna had been raped and her children brutally killed when the Malfoys had sacked Hogwarts. 

"I let it happen," Sirius mumbled. "I should have done something. Instead, I condoned their killing! James loved his children, I know he did. I was there the day Edward was born Arthur and I had never seen him happier. He made me Ed's godfather and I swore that day I'd protect the little chap!" Sirius laughed but there was no humour. 

"It's not your fault," Arthur repeated firmly. 

"I should have been the one to die that day," Sirius continued ignoring him. "Even in death James is with Lily while I suffer. Damn him!" 

"Do it for Lily then," Arthur urged. He would not allow Sirius to give up. The words seemed to rouse Sirius from his trance like state. 

"You're right," Sirius said and straightened his back. "We'll start afresh. I won't be known as the drunken king. You help me Arthur and we'll make this a rule that the singers will sing about for generations to come. I'll not shame Lily's memory, I won't!" Sirius raised his goblet and said, "For Lily," and took a big gulp. 

"For Lily," Arthur echoed. _For Justice_. 

OoO 

The weather did not improve even as they moved southwards thought mercifully it did not snow again. The cold troubled him. Common superstition said, extreme cold signaled the return of the dark one from his exile. It was a sign that he was touching the world again. The rain and cold had dashed his hopes of a quicker march for the rest of the journey. 

Ginny spent most of the journey with Lucy. He had taken trouble to ensure she spent most of the time away from the prince. She had not taken to that very kindly but it was for the best. The last thing he wanted was another distraction. 

It took three more weeks of hard travelling until they sighted the river _Lange_. It was the largest and longest river In the Four Kingdoms and it was on banks of this river down south that Sirius had killed James. A large part of the Southern side of Gryffindor was controlled by House Longbottom, the strongest and most important house aside from the Weasleys. House Longbottom controlled the only crossing from the South to the North and unless they willed it, not even a mouse could cross. It took a further two days before they sighted the _Riverfort_, the seat of the Longbottom's. The caste itself was huge and magnificent but it was the succession of towers and structures either side of the narrow crossing that grabbed his attention. It was these towers that made the North almost impregnable by land. Armies, ten times the number could be cut down to shreds if all the Towers were manned. After Frank's death, Alice had taken on regency for her son, Neville. 

Alice herself strode out to greet the travelling party. Garbed in simple high necked woolens, she looked serene but the dark circles under her eyes told a different story. She bowed to the king and her face hardened when she kissed the Queen's hand. Aside from that he saw no signs that Alice was playing host to her husband's killers. There was no sign of her son Neville. The word in the castle was that he had gone hunting with his uncle but Arthur found that explanation dubious at best. After a string of stillborns, Alice doted on the boy and he was all she had left now. Arthur itched to have a talk with her and the moment arrived after dinner that day. He excused himself from Sirius to have a private word with Alice. She escorted him to inner part of the castle before entering a room and casting the silencing spell. 

The room was big but sparsely furnished. A long table in the middle extended from one end of the room to the other with a score of chairs on either side of it. The room wasn't empty. Augusta Longbottom was seated on one of the chairs, her hair white as snow and face heavily wrinkled. Arthur gulped. He wasn't scared, not quite but the woman was formidable and a strong witch. Nothing cowed her and she found a way to bend any man to her own will. Even Sirius steered well clear of her. Old as she was, she had taken a part in the rebellion fifteen years ago and singers still made songs of her bravery and ferocity. 

"I'm sorry for your loss, My Lady," Arthur said to start off as he took seat. That should calm them down he hoped. It didn't. 

"I warned you about the Malfoys to stay away from them not to join them in their nest," Alice said coolly and then added as an afterthought, "My Lord," 

"If Frank was killed I intend to have revenge and justice for you," Arthur replied. 

"Did I say I want revenge and justice?" Alice said sharply. "Will justice and revenge bring back Frank? Will justice and revenge warm by bed in the nights? Will justice and revenge act as Neville's father? I don't care about any of that my Lord. I want myself and Neville to be left alone. I want Neville to grow up and one day; have his own children. If I have to bow and kiss the Malfoys for that I will," 

"You listen to her, young man," Augusta Longbottom said, nodding her head in agreement. "If they could kill Frank I wouldn't put anything past them. Being a Gryffindor is no reason to go haring down to your death," 

"I loved Frank," Arthur said quietly. "I owe it to him; I owe it to myself to bring the people who killed him to justice," 

"Very well," Alice said after a while. "What do you want from me, my Lord," 

"Are you certain Frank was murdered?" Arthur asked. 

"Certain," Alice said. "I had my own healer have a look at him before we…..buried him. I don't know what he was doing. He wouldn't tell me," Alice frowned at the memory. "But I know it was something to do with the Malfoys. Whatever it was they must have found out about it. The Malfoys are all over Hogwarts my Lord," she continued bitterly. "Even the King is surrounded by the Queens men. Frank didn't like it but the king was too busy drunk and whoring to see any of that. Even his own brother couldn't get him to see sense." 

"I see," He had begun to realize the true scale of the influence Malfoys exerted in the capital. But he didn't share Alice's opinion on Sirius. He was sure Sirius knew what was going on around him. It was just a matter of getting him to care again. 

"Be careful," Alice warned. "And trust no one. Frank used to say half the servants were the Queen's and other half were Snape's. Merlin knows what that man is up to. You'll find no friends there." 

"I will, as if my life depended on it," Arthur said. 

"It does, my Lord,' 

* * *

><p>Read and review!<p> 


	4. Ginny 1

Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw had come together in the Age of Legends to build Hogwarts. For hundreds and thousands of years Hogwarts had been the centre of learning and arts in the four kingdoms. Men and Women, Witches and Wizards, Maesters and Septons all thronged Hogwarts to tap into the magic and the knowledge. The avalanche of people to Hogwarts had slowed down to a slow rush after the conquest by the Potters. That rush had slowed further into a trickle after the rebellion that ended with Sirius Black sitting on the High Seat of Hogwarts. Before the rebellion, it had not been uncommon for nobles from all four regions to travel to and take residence at Hogwarts. Once Ginny had been old enough, she had hoped she might be allowed to go to Hogwarts but her father had dashed those dreams. She couldn't blame her father for that. Her aunt Lily had gone to Hogwarts once and only her bones had returned back to the Burrow. 

She had never seen Hogwarts but scarcely any child in the four kingdoms grew up without being enthralled by its stories. Stories about the mysterious Forbidden Forest, about the magical corridors and staircases, about the largest library known to mankind, about the house elves and ghosts that roamed it. But none of those stories could have prepared her for what she saw. 

A giant of a castle rose from the ground high into the air. Mist covered the top part of the castle making it hard to estimate how high the castle rose. Tall spires with conical ends from various parts of the castle. Four towers representing the four founders stood tall at the corners giving the entire castle an impenetrable feel. A wide, long lake, the _Black Lake_ with waters as black as coal separated the city that had risen around Hogwarts through the generations from the castle itself. To the South-West of the castle the Forbidden Forest stretched unendingly and forbiddingly. Birds filtered in and out of the misty heights adding to the mystique. It was magical! 

Her brothers would be envious, especially Ron and the twins. They had badly wanted to go to Hogwarts. The city gates opened to admit them. There were a few murmurings and pointing towards the banner of House Weasley, a red roaring Lion but most people went about their daily tasks. Hawkers cried their wares, merchants moved about in their richly colourful wagons, dogs lazily strolled across the streets with not a care in the world, seers beckoned onlookers to come and have their futures looked at. Occasional cries of 'Long Live the King' permeated through the idle chatter to her ears. This close to Hogwarts, magic was thick in the streets. She could see it, she could _feel_ it. Small paper birds conjured flew about lazily, names of the shops glittered magically, often in the colours of House Black or Slytherins but now and then, the red and gold of Gryffindor also caught her eye. She was so caught up in the bustle and sights of the city that it almost came as a surprise when they came to a stop on the banks of the Black lake. A huge number of big boats were docked at its edge. The boats would carry them and their horses to the castle. With the sea to the East, the Forbidden forest to the South and West and the Black lake to the North it was not too hard to see why the Potters had chosen Hogwarts for their seat three hundred years ago. 

Ginny had never been on a boat in her life. At the first lurch of boat, she clutched her stomach hoping and praying she would not retch in front of everyone and most of all Draco. Looking over the sides was no comfort. The Black waters shimmered menacingly at her. 

"Do you think there are actual mermaids in there?" Lucy asked. 

"Maybe," Ginny replied. _Merlin knows what was in the Black Lake_. Rumour had it that the Black lake was created magically by the four founders of Hogwarts. Other rumours told of mermaids and mermen living deep inside the lake, of fishes so big that they could swallow men whole, of giant squids thirty foot long. She had no interest in verifying any of these rumours. She turned her attention to the castle and almost gasped. This close the castle seemed almost on top of her and looked even bigger than it had from outside the city gates. 

The founders had created large spaces inside the castle for their own regions. All men and women who visited the castle were given accommodation based on which of the four kingdoms they came from. A tradition followed to this day. She was eager to see how the Gryffindor rooms looked like. 

As they reached closer to the shore, she realized with a start that the city extended to the other side of the lake. It wasn't as noisy as the part of the city they had just crossed but it wasn't quite either. The City guards, dressed immaculately, were numerous this close to the castle with stripes of Red, Green, Yellow and Blue on their chests. Hogwarts supported a total of twenty thousand swords and wands, sworn directly to the King and the city. 

Ginny heaved a sigh of relief when the boat docked on the shore. She hurried off the boat as quickly as she could without giving the impression that she was running. The journey through the streets of the city to Hogwarts did not take too long. Even right next to Hogwarts, she could not make out how high it extended. The layer of mist at the very top still obscured her view. 

The first thing she saw when she entered castle was the monstrous throne high up, reached only by two stairways either side of it that seemed to wind up unendingly. _The High Seat of Hogwarts_. The throne shimmered brightly and splendidly in the four colors of the kingdoms. Eighteen Potter kings had reigned supreme on that seat until Sirius Black killed James Potter on his way to becoming the first King not named Potter to rule the Four Kingdoms. Two sets of three guards stood stiffly at the beginning of each stairway. 

Everything else paled in comparison but was no less thrilling for Ginny. Where the ceiling should have been, sunlight streamed through illuminating the great hall. Corridors and stairways ran in all directions, rotating and changing directions magically. Servants scurried about, some with their eyes glued to their feet, other staring wide eyed at the new arrivals. Transparent ghosts _flew_ about lazily drifting through solid stones and whole walls. On her own, she would have been helpless but her father knew the way around. A long walk, and many twists and turns later they entered the Gryffindor room through the portrait of a very fat lady, who eyed them suspiciously. 

There was nothing particularly special about the Gryffindor quarters. A life sized bust of Godric Gryffindor stood on a raised platform with an imitation of the Sword of Gryffindor at his hip decorated what was otherwise a standard room, albeit a very big one. Ways led from this room to the rooms they would be staying in. Servants, with the Black insignia sewn on their breast, guided her to her room. The room looked out into the harbor and the open sea beyond. Hogwarts was the greatest port in the known world and harbor teemed with ships looking to trade, ships from the four kingdoms and from the lands beyond it. 

The door swung open as she was looking out towards the sea, admitting Arthur Weasley into the room. The badge of the hand of the King was pinned to his chest. 

"It's wonderful, father," Ginny said, her eyes shining excitedly. This was the best day of her life. 

"I thought you would like it," Her father said with a smile but the smile disappeared quickly. "I want you to stay away from Draco until I tell you its fine," 

"But why?" Ginny said dismayed. "He's my betrothed. We'll get married when I'm of age and I need to get to know him!" 

"Because I am telling you to," her father said firmly. "When we're in public or in Court you can be with him. The smallfolk will like to see the Prince with his betrothed but when otherwise try to stay away for now," 

"It's not fair," Ginny said obstinately. "He's a very nice and gallant man," _Nothing like his drunk fool of a father_, she added silently. 

"Life is not fair," He said grimly. "If he's as nice and gallant as he seems, you'll marry him. I promise you that but until then do as I say," 

Ginny said nothing and tried to appear as meek as possible. She had seen enough of Hogwarts to know they it wouldn't be too tough to sneak away from her guards if it were needed. The last thing she wanted to do was make any sort of promise. She hung her head, refusing to let her father see the defiance in her eyes. She felt her father's stare at her before he got up. 

"I'll leave five guards for you personally," Arthur said. "Try not to stray too far from them," he added before leaving the room. Ginny sighed in relief. 

"Oh, the view is beautiful from this room!" Lucy said breathlessly as she entered the room. "Mine looks out to the Forbidden forest. I don't think I'll be able to sleep well. The servants told me, you can often hear noises echoing around the place," Lucy visible shuddered before she noticed her frown. "Did your father say something?" 

"He told me to stay away from Draco," Ginny told her indignantly. 

"Oh..Well he must have his reason for that," Lucy said diplomatically. 

"If it had been important he would have told me why," Ginny replied. 

"You can't disobey him!" Lucy said open-mouthed. Ginny grunted in annoyance. Lucy was a good friend but she was a follower and didn't have disobedient bone in her body. But Ginny wanted to be free and unstifled. There would be no harm in occasionally doing what she wanted, she reasoned. What her father did not know wouldn't hurt him. Lucy wouldn't betray her, she was too good and a loyal friend for that but nor would she lie outright if questioned. Ginny would have to take care that such a situation never arose. 

"He's not going to find out," Ginny told her finally. Lucy's eyes were wide and mouth open but she nodded her head in agreement. 

She spent the next week getting used to the castle itself which was no easy task. Time and again she found herself getting lost in the maze of passages that wound through Hogwarts. Fortunately, liveried servants seemed to be everywhere and were glad to help out the Hand's daughter, as some of them called her. Her father was true to her words and after two days later five of his own personal guard was assigned to her. Truthfully, she didn't mind having them when she went out of the castle and into the city itself but inside the castle she wished she could be rid of them. 

As much as she disliked the daily mundane court proceedings she had taken to attending them each morning in the hope of catching Draco's eye; she hadn't seen much of him since reaching Hogwarts. Her father took charge when the king wasn't present but Draco turned up every day alongside his mother. Occasionally, his younger brother Scorpius would accompany him. The dull court proceedings were only brightened up the times she caught Draco's eye and he smiled at her! He really was beautiful and handsome. Her father had to see that. He had to! 

* * *

><p>Please leave a review if you like the story! OR even if you don't. Any feedback is welcome.<p> 


	5. Arthur 2

Walking along the wide corridors, Arthur couldn't help but think on how little had changed inside the castle. Three separate kings had sat on the High Seat since he had first feasted his eyes on the castle and yet aside from everything being a bit greener, the castle lived on as it always had. It was as beautiful, mysterious and cold as it always had been. It was in this very castle that he had first seen Molly and then made love to her. Part of him felt guilty at having denied Ginny the same freedom he himself had been allowed. But the other part of him knew it was the right decision. The girl was intelligent enough, but still very rash and impulsive. The less he had to worry about her, the more time he could devote to other matters. More important matters. 

Two days in and he had gotten nowhere in his quest for the truth, the truth that Frank had died for. But he would find it if it was the last thing he did. He hurried along the corridor a bit quicker wanting to be there in before anyone else arrived. Today would be his first chance to take measure of the small council and his first chance to see if he had any allies in there. It seemed unlikely given that almost all of them were Slytherin but Slytherin did not mean loyal to the King if Sirius was anything to go by. 

Armed sentries guarded the large door of the room where the small council met. The guards curtsied ever so slightly but their eyes never wavered. The room itself was an instant reminder that Hogwarts was the home to kings. Portraits of all the dead Potter Kings, from Harry I, the Conqueror to George II, the mad King adorned the walls of the room. The room was forever alive. The portraits could all speak; but the magic infused into them allowed them to only speak to the current King. Arthur avoided looking at any of them. A table carved ornately in the shape of the Four Kingdoms, marking every castle, big or small, was surrounded by heavily furnished and sturdy chairs. 

But the room wasn't empty. A pale man, covered from neck to toe in a black cloak stood near the roaring fireplace with an expressionless face. _Severus Snape_. Not even the burning fires could warm those cool eyes. The man was a wizard and the Grand Maester at Hogwarts. King George, the second of his name had not only raised Severus Snape to the Grand Maester but had also named him the master of Whisperers. Some claimed, it was the appointment of Snape that had begun the King's descent into madness. 

"Allow me to formally welcome you to Hogwarts, my Lord," Snape said in a slow drawling voice. "The King could not have made a better choice, if I might say so," 

"Your words flatter me Lord Snape," Arthur replied. 

"I'm no Lord," Snape said. "Just the King's humble servant," 

"The King thinks of you as a Lord," Arthur replied. But Snape was no Lord. "If the Hand doesn't do and say as the King thinks then what of the rest I ask" 

"I can see you're an intelligent man, my Lord," Snape said with a smile that looked out of place on his face. _Not a man to be trusted_, Arthur thought. Alice's words rang out hard in his ears. _Half the servants were the Queen's and other half were Snape's_. No; certainly not a man to be trusted. But, a man who might know a lot. As the Maester, Snape had to have known Frank was poisoned and yet, he had kept quiet. For his own reason or was he covering up for the Malfoys? 

Arthur took a seat immediately next to the one reserved for the King but Snape remained standing. One by one the members of the small council trickled in. All began with muttered welcomes towards him before taking their seats. 

Cornelius Fudge, the master of Law, was a man of moderate girth with a conical hat on top of his. He had served four different kings and he had served them all in equally corrupt fashion. He was also the only member of the small council who was not a Slytherin. A cautious man who did not think of much beyond filling his own pockets. 

Horace Slughorn was the master of Coins and a man of considerable girth. Slughorn reputedly had contacts throughout the four Kingdoms and at Gringotts itself. A jovial man and Slytherin to his bones. His fondness for the drink made him the closest to the King out of the small council. _A few drinks and the man may let something slip_, Arthur thought. 

"Shall we begin, my Lord?" Snape questioned, as he finally took his seat. 

"Will the King not be in attendance?" Arthur asked surprised. 

"The King seldom sits on the small council, my Lord," Snape replied. "If I might say so, the King finds the daily affairs of the realm tedious and dreary," 

Slughorn nodded. "His Grace, finds more joy in the cups than In counting gold," 

Arthur grimaced. If Sirius couldn't be bothered attending small council meetings then it was small surprise that he was losing control. "What of Lord Regulus and Ser Lucius?" he asked instead. Regulus Black was the master of Ships and Lord of House Black. Sirius and Regulus were united by blood but they were as different as any pair of brothers could be. 

"Lord Regulus took the Royal Fleet to Grimmauld Place," Snape replied. "For a routine exercise, he said," _Curious_. 

"Ser Lucius only attends when he can spare the other Kingsguard, my Lord," Slughorn piped. Arthur did not doubt that Lucius Malfoy was the Queen's voice and man inside the council. Sirius had named him Lord Commander of the Kingsguard after the death of the mad king and the disappearance of Remus Lupin. 

Arthur shifted his attention to the stack of reports that lay in front of him. It had taken him two days to go through them and the contents still filled him with anger. 

"Lord Slughorn, why is the realm in such huge debt?" Arthur asked. For all his faults, the reign of the mad king had been prosperous for the most part and the coffers had been full when Sirius had ascended the throne. 

"My Lord, king Sirius is a bit…..extravagant in his ways," Slughorn said. "When he…..err commits to something he leaves no stone unturned," 

"You are there to advise him," Arthur said firmly. "The realm is thousands of galleons in debt to both the Malfoys and Gringotts," The Goblins of Gringotts were not someone you wanted to mess with. Their reputation was grim to say the least. 

"The Kings word is law," Fudge interjected. "It's for us to advise him but we cannot go against the king. Not even Lord Frank could change his mind once he had set his mind to something," 

Arthur grinded his teeth in annoyance. Annoyance at Sirius. "Be that as it may, my Lords," he began. "Lord Slughorn, does the crown have the means to pay off the debt?" The debt to the Malfoys worried him. It was just another way the Malfoys could exert influence. 

"Lord Brutus, the Queen's gracious father has indicated he's ready to write off the debt," Slughorn said scratching his beard. "As for Gringotts, you need not worry my Lord," A small smile crept onto Slughorn's face. "I've got that situation covered," 

"Lord Slughorn, you'll ensure that the Malfoy debt is paid as soon as it's possible," Writing off the debt meant a lifetime of debt to the Malfoys. "The realm shall not be indebted to anyone, not even the Queen's father," 

"As you say, my Lord," 

The door jerked open admitting Sirius, closely followed by Lucius Malfoy is the white cloak of the Kingsguard. "Sit," Sirius said with a gesture of his hand. Malfoy stood rigidly behind the Kings chair. 

"Horace, I want you to arrange for a tourney to celebrate Arthur being named as the hand," Sirius said. "Let the entire realm know Slytherins and Gryffindors have united. We'll announce the betrothal of our children to mark the occasion." 

"That would be ill advised at this point, your Grace," Arthur said patiently. "The crown is too far in debt for such tourneys," 

"Gold will always be there," Sirius said dismissively and turned to the rest. "See that the arrangements are made," he told them. Arthur grimaced but held his tongue. He was already finding out that a King heeded you far less than a friend did. 

"Snape, send out an owl to Regulus," Sirius said looking at the black haired man. "What is that blasted man doing at Grimmauld Place? I didn't make him master of Ships for him to take a cruise!" 

"As you say, your grace," Snape said in his quiet voice. 

"Is there anything I need to know?" Sirius demanded. 

"Your grace, the _Potterheads_ are marching westwards towards the Narrow Sea," Snape said. The _Potterheads_ were remnants of the Royal Army that had chosen to flee beyond the Narrow Sea rather than swear allegiance to House Black. They had vowed vengeance against House Black and the sellsword company had been created with the aim of overthrowing the Blacks. 

"I should never have listened to Frank," Sirius muttered. "Should have destroyed them all those years ago. Now they have festered and are nothing but trouble," 

"Your grace, they are of no threat to us," Arthur said. "Likely, they've signed another contract which brings them closer and all of it is mere happenstance. Their numbers stand no chance against the full might of the Four Kingdoms," 

"So you say," Sirius countered. "But as long as company exists, they remain a threat that looms over my kingdom. I want to be rid of them forever," 

"Your grace, I would agree with the Lord Hand," Slughorn spoke up. "War costs money. We don't have enough of it justify an assault. If they ever show any indication to cross the Narrow Sea we can declare war but until then it would be wiser to stay put," 

"I would concur with that," Fudge piped up. 

"Alright alright," Sirius said grudgingly. "Snape, I want you to keep tabs on them. Infiltrate them if you can." 

"It shall be done, your Grace," Snape said with a strange smile. 

"Very well," Sirius said getting up. That was the signal for everyone to get up and disperse. Arthur hung back and waited until the rest had left. 

"Did you know about the debt?" Arthur inquired. 

Sirius' face darkened. "I had enough of Frank bleating at me about it," he said. "I don't need it from you as well," 

"And Frank was right," Arthur persisted. "As long as you remain indebted to the Malfoys you'll never be rid of their influence. Why bring me to Hogwarts if you're not going to listen to me?" _Had he gone too far with that?_

Sirius swore under his breath. "Fine," he conceded. "We'll have this Tourney and then we'll actively start paying off the bloody debt," 

Arthur smiled. _His first victory. A small one but a win nonetheless_. 

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review!<p> 


	6. Ron 1

Ron spurred _Terrier _on eager to catch his first sight of the Wall after a long and arduous journey from the Burrow. Only the promise of seeing the greatest structure in the known world kept him on the back of his horse. The rough terrain, the untimely snows and his uncle's constant discouragement of his decision had sapped almost all of his energy and eagerness. So annoyed was he at his uncle's stream of warnings, each more dire than the next, that he had taken to riding with some of the other Aurors whenever he could. Most of the men were grim and spoke little. All very different from the chirpy surroundings at the Burrow but he had come too far to change his mind. He'd be damned if he let his uncle see his hesitation! Indeed, his uncle's dire warnings made him want it even more despite all the doubts. 

"Boy, there's still time for you to re-consider," Billius had said on the first day of their journey. "I'll have one of my men see you back. Better men than your father have pissed themselves at the wall," 

"My father is tougher than you," he had replied to that and trotted ahead. "I'll prove I am my father's son," 

"You feelin' cold boy," his uncle said on another day when Ron pulled his cloak tightly around him. "This is nothing," he went on as he crushed a snow flake under his thumb. "The wind itself freezes and snows pile up higher than the Burrow in harsh winters. Men have been known never to wake up from their sleep. Men forget what it's like to feel warm at the wall!" 

"Have you?" he had asked. 

"Aye," he replied. "No tavern girls to snuggle up with at the wall. Any wenches are more likely to stick their spear into your belly than let you stick anything in if you get my drift. I'm tellin' you, the wall ain't no place for boys," 

"People don't live too long at the wall," his uncle said on yet another day. "If cold doesn't kill you the wildling spears will," 

"I'll settle for your lifespan uncle,' Ron replied. 

And so it went for several days. But as they got closer to the wall the harder his uncle's voice got. The warnings ceased and his uncle even started referring to him as Ron again. _Had it all been a test? If so had he passed? _The jovial nature vanished and the aurors held several hushed conversations much to Ron's annoyance. 

"Ron, do you know what the people say about summer snows?" he had asked. 

Ron nodded. Smallfolk had long connected the summer snows as signs of the Dark Lord rising again. Even thinking about it sent a chill through his spine. His father had dismissed it as common superstition. Summer snows were not frequent but not entirely uncommon either. This didn't seem to be any different and he said so. 

"Maybe you are right," Billius said in a voice that filled with skepticism. "But this seems…different. The air feels heavier, gloomier...….Ah! Well, never mind," he added with a wave of his hand. "Too much to do without worrying over this as well," 

That had been last night when they had all huddled around the fire from the chilly night. This morning, the weather had gone back how it should have been in the summer. The sun beat down on their backs as they headed ever closer to the wall. 

"We're almost there," his uncle said riding up alongside him. "Greatest structure every built I always say," 

Growing up, the wall was more of a myth than something he really believed in. It was part of the stories to awe and inspire young children not something that actually existed. So nothing could prepare him for what he saw. The wall loomed up high towering over everyone and everything near it. Four hundred foot high and hundreds of miles long, it was made of ice and held up with sorcery over the millennia. Even at this distance he could make out huge catapults on top of the wall. He had often felt insignificant having five older brothers but standing before the wall he felt _irrelevant_. The first Lord Commander of the Order of the Phoenix had been Merlin and he had commanded the Wall be built after they had fought and forced the forces of the Dark to retreat. 

"Don't worry lad," his uncle said with a chuckle. "That's how everyone reacts when they first see the wall," Ron realized with a start that his mouth had gaped open and he shut it down hastily, annoyed with himself. 

After he had his fill of gazing at the Wall, he shifted his attention to the castle that nestled in the shadows cast by the wall. _The Castle of Light_. So, it was named by the first Lord Commander of the Wall because it was here that that the Dark Lord had been vanquished and the forces of the Dark beaten. A series of towers and keeps dotted the landscape as they neared the castle. The _Castle of Light_ was the only one of the four castles manned by the Order along the wall. There were no walls to defend at the castle. The Order only defended itself and realm from the dangers beyond the Wall and that was the only defense it needed. 

Men and women in the black cloak of the order idly glanced at them before returning to their work as they rode forward into the heart of Castle of Light. Sounds of steel on steel rang through the yard as men practiced their swordplay. A man and a woman were dueling with their wands in the far corner as a grizzled man watched them with keen eyes. His uncle drew plenty of attention and greetings were shouted out as they travelled through the yard to the base of the largest tower. 

"The Kings's tower, this is called," his uncle told him. "The place hasn't seen a king for over hundred years mind. One Lord Commander decided to use this as his seat and...well that's continued on. Well, come on in," he added. "The Lord Commander will be mighty pleased at another recruit. We don't have enough of them and even fewer wizards," 

The insides of the tower were plain, like the rest of the castle itself. A few tapestries hung from the walls depicting famous battles between the Order and the Giants beyond the wall. Others depicted stony eyed Lord Commanders from the years gone by. They ascended the stairs to the second floor of the tower and he heard raised voices coming from the inside the black door to his right. 

"Impossible!" 

"I would o' said that last week, my Lord but I saw what I saw," another voice said. "If I hadn't known the spell, I wouldn't be here today. I swear it on me dead mother!" 

"They haven't been seen, not in living memory, not for a thousand years," 

"_He_ stirs, my Lord. The signs….the weather, the cold, the gloom….we can't ignore them, my Lord. The sooner we accept it, the better we can fight it." 

"Of course not! Have every man who can wield a wand learn that spell even if it kills them to learn it," 

"What the bloody hell is going on," Billius muttered and entered the room. There were two men in the room and both we gazing at the wall through the open window. Ron recognized both men from the descriptions he had heard. Kingsley, the Lord Commander, was a tall man and brown of skin. His head was fully shaved and looked very imposing. The other man was the one who caught his eye. Shorter than Kingsley by a head, the most remarkable feature about Alastor Moody were his eyes or rather the lack of one of them. A magical eye replaced where his right eye had been. It moved around and rotated in a dizzyingly fast manner. The most fearsome Auror there was in the Order. 

"Billius," Kingsley nodded. 

"My Lord," he said. "Anything wrong?" 

"Who's this?" Kingsley asked instead pointing at him. 

"That's my nephew," he said. "Says he wants to join the Order. Bloody good with the wand, my Lord," 

"Remarkable," Kingsley said with a thoughtful expression. "That's the fifth wizard we've had in the last two months. Almost as if….." 

"I saw a bloody Dementor," Moody said. 

Billius swore and Ron felt a chill down his spine. He looked around just be sure there were no dementors in the rom. Creatures of the dark that sucked out your soul leaving just an empty shell behind. 

"Get the lad settled, Billius," Kingsley said. "Time is no longer a luxury we have. He needs to learn and quickly," he added. "I want the two of you and Rufus here at first light tomorrow. We need to plan and decide how we proceed with this news," 

Back in the yard below Ron looked around the yard eagerly. "You're just another man of the Order now, Ron," Billius said. "The stewards, the cooks, the builders are all as important and necessary as the Aurors themselves. Do well, learn fast and you'll be raised to one of those positions. Me, I see you as an Auror," 

"I want to be an Auror," Ron said with absolute certainty. 

"Work hard and you'll be one," Billius said and then left him alone in the yard. 

Ron looked around and walked towards two other people who looked his own age, both holding their wands in their hands and looking exhausted. New recruits. One of them was sandy haired and of medium height while the other was dark skinned and taller. The Sandy haired man had a sword on his hip and clothes that had silk in them indicative of someone who was nobly born. The dark skinned man on the other hand wore clothes that looked like they had been worn one too many times. 

"Hey mate," the sandy haired fellow called out. "You new 'round here?" 

Ron nodded. "Joined today," 

"Seamus Finnegan," the man held his hand out for Ron to shake which he did. House Finnegan was a small house sworn to the Burrow. Small but very fierce if their reputation in battle was anything to go by. "And this is Dean. Grew up in the North but I'll bet you a full galleon he was fathered by a Ravenclaw. Maester Ollivander has already taken a fancy to him. He'll be steward before too long." 

"Ron Weasley," He could tell he was going to like Seamus and Dean. 

Seamus whistled. "Say, you're not expecting us to bow and scrape to you, are you?" 

"I bloody hope not," Ron retorted. "Just Ron," 

Seamus chuckled. "Good move," Ron looked up questioningly. 

"There was a Slytherin joiner here a few backs," Dean explained. "Insisted that everyone call him the Prince of the Vipers or some such nonsense. Took Ser Rufus about two days to beat that rubbish out of him. He's down in the kitchens now," 

"Ser Rufus is the Master at Arms here," Seamus went on. "A smart man but prickly and walks like he's got a giant rod up his arse. Not too fond of Gryffindors either and even less fond of you I'd wager." 

"Why me?" Ron asked surprised. 

"He fought for the Royalists in the war," Dean explained. "The King sent him to the wall after the battle. And considering which side your father fought on…" 

Ron grimaced. He could have done without this complication. "He's a good teacher though," Seamus said. "Works us hard all day. I reckon he hopes some of us will die of exhaustion but he knows his stuff alright," 

"Tell you what," Seamus said getting up. "We'll walk you to Ser Rufus. He'll want to meet you I don't doubt and this way there's no chance of him assaulting him," he added with a grin. 

"So, does he like assaulting every new recruit?" Ron asked as they walked. 

"No. Just the red heads who are freakishly tall," 

"And you're going to prevent that?" Ron said with amusement as he looked down at Seamus. 

"Size does not matter mate," 

"Save that for the tavern wench," Ron replied back and Seamus snorted. 

"Say, Billius Weasley is your uncle right?" Ron nodded. "The man's a bloody legend round here. The things I've heard about. It's said that one time he drowned down two bottles of firewhisky and…." 


	7. Molly 2

She woke to a view of the white painted ceiling of her room. Her right hand still throbbed with pain from the dagger wound but the fever caused by the wound had lessened. The events of that night flooded through her memory like a column of water dashing on the rocks below. She tried to sit up but could only muster a groan before she slumped back to her bed. _How long had she been asleep? What happened to the man she had hit? Was Charlie safe?_

"My Lady?" 

Molly looked to her side and found Percy standing there looking at her with concern. "Help me sit up," she commanded Percy. Percy obliged and reached behind her to prop the pillow up. He then gently helped her up to a sitting position. 

"My Lady, if you permit, I'll fetch Master William," Percy said after she had sat up. "He was most insistent on being called in immediately as soon as you woke up," 

"That can wait," Molly said. "Tell me, how long have I been sleeping for? And what of my finger?" 

"You've been resting for two days, my Lady," Percy relied. "The cut to the finger was deep, very deep. I used whatever magic I dared given the damage to stem the blood flow. I feared I might have to remove the finger at one point but that danger has passed. The pain should abate in a few days and the body should heal naturally," _A finger for my son's life. A worthy trade_ _if it had been the case_. 

"And man?" Molly asked. "Did you find anything about him?" 

"The man is dead," Percy replied solemnly. "I tried to revive him but by the time I had finished tending to you, the man had died. Aside from the dagger he had nothing else on him that could identify him. If I might say so my Lady, you do hit quite hard," Percy said with a wry smile. "Not many could have done better with a broken finger," 

"People do surprising things when it concerns their loved ones Percy," Molly replied. "Is Charlie faring well?" 

"The same, my Lady," Percy said. 

The assassin hadn't known which room Charlie had slept in and that had probably saved his life. It was Fred who had suggested changing Charlie's room at frequent intervals. Had he known all along? She would have to ask him. 

"Did the assassin kill any of the guards getting in?" Molly asked. 

"No one," Percy replied. "He must have already been in the castle. With the numbers we've had in the castle, my Lady, that wouldn't have been too hard," 

Molly nodded thoughtfully. "What is it Percy?" she asked as she saw him open his mouth and then shut it again. 

Percy sighed. "It's the dagger, my Lady," he replied. "I wasn't sure whether to bring it up now or wait until you've fully recovered but I suppose I might as well now," Percy went behind her bed before re-emerging with a small dagger. She recognized it immediately as the dagger that the man had possessed and the one that had been used to cut her finger. 

"What about it?" Molly asked as Percy fingered the blade. "Look at this, my Lady," Percy pointed to the very top of the blade. Molly strained her eyes and a saw a tiny black snake with a raised hood carved into the blade itself. The insignia of House Black. 

"That's….very suggestive," Molly said. _And not very surprising_, she added to herself. But why Charlie? What had he seen or heard that had made them try to kill him twice? A plan had begun to form in the back of her head. This had to be the work of the Queen. Sirius wouldn't stoop so low. _He didn't bat an eyelid when James' children died_, a small voice whispered from inside her but she ignored it. They had tried to kill her son twice. She would not let them get away with it. 

"Percy, I want guards to be placed at Charlie's room," Molly said. "There's unlikely to be another assassin lurking around but I don't want to take any chances," 

"Already taken care of my Lady," Percy replied. "Master Fred and Master George took it on themselves to guard the rooms," 

"Gather Bill, Fred and George and get them here as quickly as you can," Molly commanded. 

Percy bowed and went out of the room. Molly got to her feet gingerly, her legs still stiff from their lack of use. She made her way to the mirror and grimaced at what looked back at her. She brushed her hair into place and washed her face until she no longer looked like an aged scarecrow. She inspected her hand only to find that the dressing was seeping blood. She removed the bandage and re-dressed the wound. The gash was deep but nothing she couldn't handle. 

By the time Percy returned with the others, she was back sitting on her bed wishing she had Arthur's broad frame to lean on. But he wasn't there and she was. 

"Mother, are you well?" Bill asked almost immediately. 

"I am," she replied and looked at Fred. "Fred, why did you have the servants move Charlie to different rooms? The truth please," she added briskly. 

"We," Fred looked across at George, "suspected that Charlie had been pushed. He never falls mother, never. That day, even the wind was mild and there was no rain or snow. There was no reason for him to miss his footing. We couldn't know for sure, but whoever it was may have tried again. And we were right," he added grimly. 

"You did well Fred," Molly told him. 

"He would have died if not for you mother," George added in. 

"He would have been dead before I came in if you hadn't been changing his room," Molly said. "But enough on that," she added. She told them in detail what had happened that night and of what Percy had found on the dagger carried by the man. Seeing no point in hiding it anymore, she also told them of the letter from Alice and her suspicion that Frank was murdered. 

Bill's face hardened and the expression on the twins' face was one of pure rage. "But why?" George asked after a while. 

"That's what Arthur intends to find out," Molly said. 

"We should let him know," Bill said. "About this I mean. The dagger plainly incriminates them so father can take it up with the king," 

"No," Molly said firmly. "Arthur should know about it I agree but the evidence is not enough. What's stopping them from claiming the dagger was stolen from their wagons? If the man was still alive we might have gotten it out of him but he's not. With Arthur at Hogwarts we dare not bring up charges we cannot prove," 

"What do you suggest then mother?" Fred asked. "Do nothing? They tried to kill our brother. They must pay for it!" 

"Fredrick Weasley, for once in your life use your brains!" Molly replied. Fred looked abashed and turned red. "I did not say we will not do anything but letting your mind be clouded by vengeance is not the way to go about it," 

"I just meant—" 

"I know what you meant Fred," Molly interrupted." Charlie is my son as well. If I could get my hand on them they'd know my wrath but we must face the truth. They are beyond our reach and safe within the walls of Hogwarts. This is not the time for your inner Gryffindor to come out. I won't have another of my sons rush headlong into danger. No, we must approach this cautiously and carefully," 

"You're right mother," George said with a grin. "I always said Fred was too impulsive," Fred snorted and Molly smiled at the two of them. 

"It seems to me," Bill began thoughtfully. "That we need to inform father about this. The Malfoys's are desperate for a reason we have not yet determined and father needs to be careful in his investigations. They've already killed Lord Frank and tried to kill Charlie. They would not shy away from removing father if he got in their way. But how? From what mother tells us, the Malfoy's have their spies all over Hogwarts and so, sending an owl with what we know seems unadvisable. In the wrong hands, it might put father in grave danger." 

"Well said Bill," Molly said appreciatively. He was growing into his role. Growing into a mature man. She could still remember him as a red faced infant she had given birth to. It had been the first time she had seen tears in Arthur's eyes. "You are of course right. Sending an owl is out of the question and yet we must warn him. This leaves us with only one choice. We must go to Hogwarts and find a way to speak to him." 

"That could take too long mother," Bill said frowning. 

"Not if we go by sea," Molly reminded him. "Woodshall lies a week's ride east from here. Lord Wood will only be too glad to make provisions for a ship. That will cut the journey by half, maybe more," 

"I should be the one to go," Bill said immediately. 

"No," Molly said firmly. "This is your place Bill. While you're father is at Hogwarts, you are the Lord of the Burrow and your duty commands you to stay here. I will be the one to go," _It would be nice to see Arthur again, she added to herself._

"It's too risky," George complained. "Let us go," he added nodding to him and Fred. "We can take care of ourselves," 

"None of you have ever been to Hogwarts," Molly pointed. "The city or the caste itself. The fewer of us there are, less chances of us getting noticed. Even I don't intend to go into the castle itself. It will arouse suspicion if I get recognized so I'll have to take every care to stay in the shadows," 

"I do not like this mother," Bill said frowning. "Not one bit. I beg you to let one of us go with you," 

"I do not like it any more than you," Molly replied. "But I do not see any other choice. If things turn sour then its best you three stay here but I do not expect that to be so. The Queen does not know that we are aware of her doings and that should lend us an advantage as long as we are discreet," 

"My Lady, you speak wisely but Master William makes a good point," Percy spoke up. "It is not beyond belief that the Queen keeps a watch on the gates of the city itself. It would placate us all if we knew you were safe. Lord Wood would only be too glad to send someone along with you," 

"It was not my intention to go alone," Molly replied. "I intended to take a couple of men from here. A small disguise and I could pass of as a rich merchant from across the narrow sea. But I shall consent to your plan. Send out word to Lord Wood as soon as you can. I plan to leave at first light tomorrow," 

Percy nodded and left the room to see to the letter. Bill followed him out, no doubt intending to add words of his own in the letter. "You've done well, you two,' she told Fred and George. "Send word to the _Riverfort_ when Charlie wakes up. I plan to drop by and check on Alice before I return," 

"We will mother," they said in unison. 

At first light, she took one last look at Charlie before mounting her horse and heading east. A part of her knew, she was only going because she wanted to see Arthur again. When she had left, the feeling that she would never see him again had been heavy on heart. It had been at Hogwarts that they had first met. It had been at a small and an entirely indecent inn that they had first made love for fear that someone might catch them in the Castle. Now so many years later, she was going back to the same place wanting to meet the same man in secret. But the price for getting caught this time would be far higher. It might mean death. 

* * *

><p>Read and Review as always!<p>

Some people asking me whether I plan to keep the exact same storyline. The answer to that is no! There will be similarities but the differences will become more apparent as the story goes on for differing reasons. Some characters from GoT I've skipped altogether while others in this particular story will not be a perfect parallel to their counterparts.


	8. Arthur 3

The room was much like the man himself. Forbidding and full of mystery. Vials of glasses and tubes full of strange liquids lined the dark walls to his right. To his left, books lined shelves from the ceiling to the floor. The room was immaculately kept and maintained. Not a speck of dust was to be seen on any book or anywhere else in the room. On the desk, parchments were neatly ordered and lined. The room was a picture of organization and control. Yes, he could believe this room belonged to Snape. Arthur stood waiting in the room increasingly certain that this was one of his only two avenues for information that he so desperately desired. 

Despite his reservations, the tourney had been a welcome distraction from the daily troubles and failures. Tourneys and fairs had been a common thing at Hogwarts before the fall of the Potters and it had brought a smile to his face to see Ginny enjoying herself without a worry in the world. Sirius himself had wanted to take part in the Tourney until Arthur had talked him out of that particular foolishness. 

"My Lord," Arthur almost jumped, so softly had Snape had entered the room. His black hair was combed back neatly and equally black cloak trailed behind him. "There was no need for you stir from your quarters. You could have sent for me," 

If the man was unnerved by finding Arthur in his room, he did not show it. He didn't think there was much that put Snape off his stride. "Sitting in my own rooms can be weary work Lord Snape. I had a mind to walk the corridors of Hogwarts to relive the old days again. It's been a long time I since I last did this," 

"Memories," Snape said nodding his head looking around. "These halls are full of them," 

"You are a busy man and I hate to interrupt what's no doubt very important work but I'd like to ask a couple of questions,' Arthur said. 

"Of course, my Lord," Snape replied. "I serve the kingdom and those who serve it," 

Arthur took a seat in the chair in front of Snape's working desk and Snape followed suit. "As you might know, Lord Frank was dear friend so it was quite a shock to hear that he had passed away so young. He was a healthy man and took good care of himself. Was there anything that struck you strange about his death?" 

As he said that, Arthur looked around the room. Snape had the means and the cunning to kill Frank if he so wished. Arthur would have to ensure his food was cooked by his personal guard from now on. 

"Strange?" Snape queried. "I suppose it was strange in a way. As you say Lord Frank was a man of good health and his sudden passing was a shock to all of us. And yet, perhaps it was not so strange after all. Strange diseases are at work in the city carried over from beyond the narrow sea. Younger and heathier men and have fallen prey to such things," 

"I see," Arthur replied. "Would you say there was anything suspicious about Lord Frank's death? Say a poison of some variety," 

Snape's eyes narrowed but he showed no emotion. "Poison? I would say not," Snape replied. "Lord Frank's death was sudden and very saddening but I do believe he died a natural death. Is there any reason you suspect foul play, my Lord?" 

"Rumors," Arthur replied flippantly. "You're certain about this?" 

"The manner of death does not correspond to any poison I've studied," Snape replied. "But men come up with new inventions all the time. One can never be fully certain," 

"As you say," Arthur replied troubled. Either Snape was an exceptionally good liar or he was genuinely telling the truth. 

"If I may be bold enough, my Lord, does this explain the questions you've been asking around the castle about Lord Frank?" Snape asked. 

"Have you been spying on the hand, Lord Snape?" Arthur asked sharply. 

To his surprise, Snape smiled or what counted for a smile with this man. "That is part of my job, my Lord. To keep track of all the happenings in the castle. I wouldn't be doing my job if I did not know of everything that happened in the castle," Arthur did not think the last comment was a boast. It was just the simple truth. 

"Of course," Arthur replied. "When the King's safety is at risk, it is but a small inconvenience," 

"As for your questions, I do not believe there was anything untoward or strange in the days of his life before the illness," Snape replied. "He would spend a lot of his time between his son and the King's brother looking after the kingdom," 

"So, nothing that suggested his imminent death," Arthur replied getting up. "Mayhaps you are right Lord Snape and there was nothing suspicious after all," 

"You're a clever man, my Lord and the King's Hand to go along with it so perhaps you should know this," Snape said. 

"Know what?" 

"There was a plot to kill the King during the tourney," Snape replied. 

"By who?" 

"The Queen," 

"That's a very serious accusation, my Lord," Arthur replied gravely. 

"But true nonetheless. Alas!" Snape said. "He was intended to be killed when he took part in the Tourney but you put a dent in those plans," 

"If you knew of the plan then why did you not take steps to stop it?" Arthur asked. 

"Ask yourself, my Lord, how would the King have responded to someone forcing him not to take part in the Tourney. You know the King very well; better than anyone else. It would have only strengthened his resolve. I was expecting you to put a stop to it and you obliged," 

"Have you any evidence for this accusation?" Arthur asked. 

"None that would convince the King," Snape replied. 

"Trying to kill the King in broad daylight sounds very risky, if I might say so," Arthur said. 

"Killing a King in the open, in front of all his loyal subjects can be passed off as a mishap or the work of a lone assassin," Snape replied. "Killing him with, say poison can cause questions to be asked and rumors to spread." 

"There's much wisdom in what you say Lord Snape," Arthur said. 

"You flatter me," Snape replied. 

"I do not flatter people," Arthur replied. "It's what you are and why you are employed by the King," 

"Then perhaps you will take some advice from this loyal servant," Snape said. "Be careful and watch where you tread. You do not like the Queen, you suspect foul play with Lord Frank's death and I do not doubt you plan to investigate further. It would be a shame for the Kingdom to lose another great man," _Was that a threat or a warning?_

"I'll keep that in mind," Arthur said. 

"Remember," Snape cryptically said as Arthur reached the door. "A man who trusts no one is as big a fool as a man who trusts everyone," 

Arthur nodded and exited the room before breathing out. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath in. Narcissa must be getting desperate if she was bold enough to try and kill Sirius. _But why?_ He was certain it somehow tied in with Frank's death but couldn't imagine how. All Snape's words had done was make him even more certain that Frank had been murdered. He hurried on to his next destination turning the conversation over in his mind. _Why was Snape lying? He must be lying! Was he the one who killed Frank? After all, he only had Snape's word that Narcissa had attempted to kill Sirius? Was the man pushing Arthur in the wrong direction? And Alice's suspicions were just that; suspicions._

It was with these questions in his mind that he knocked on a richly furnished door. He needed something more concrete to substantiate his suspicions. 

"Lord Arthur, do come in," Slughorn said as he opened the door with a flourish. While Snape's room was remarkably impersonal, Slughorn's room was anything but. Numerous portraits lined the walls showing Slughorn with some Lord or the other. There was even one of him next to the Goblins of Gringotts decked out in colourful clothing. The man believed in flaunting his power and influence. "Please do take a seat. I'll have hot spiced wine summoned if it pleases you," 

"There's no need for that Lord Slughorn," Arthur said and the man looked a little put off at that. "Would you have the information I requested?" 

"Ah, yes," Slughorn said. "Truth be told, my Lord, there wasn't a lot to be found out," 

"Nothing?" 

"I wouldn't say that, no," Slughorn said. The man likes his suspense but he also liked to be useful which was why Arthur had come to him. "Lord Frank did spend a lot of the two months before his death out in the city. More than what was required or normal in his case I think," 

"Did he go on these trips alone or was he accompanied by someone? Say, his wife or maybe his son." Arthur asked. 

"It was Lord Regulus more often than not who accompanied him," Slughorn. "I remember thinking at the time on how odd it was. Lord Regulus, liked to keep to himself and has been that way since his wife died. I dare say, it was rather unlike him to mingle with the rest of us in the small council," 

_Regulus Black._ The name that had come up the most during his investigation and the only one he couldn't get to. _What was he doing at Grimmauld Place? Did he have something to do with Frank's death?_

"Lord Slughorn, would it be possible to find out where it was that Lord Frank and Lord Regulus visited when they went out into the city?" Arthur asked. 

"I could have that bit of information for you in a few days my Lord," Slughorn said. "Pardon me, my Lord but I do not think it was a matter of any importance. Likely, they were just visiting brothels. Men have their needs if I might say so," 

"I'll keep that in mind," Arthur said. Slughorn did not know Frank as well as he thought. He could believe it of James and Sirius but Frank was too honourable for brothels. "You've been a big help Lord Slughorn and I thank you for it!" 

"It was nothing," Slughorn said with a dismissive gesture but looked pleased all the same. 

There had been no reply from Regulus Black despite the summons from Snape at the King's request. If Regulus did not respond to Sirius himself then there wasn't much he could do. Working on an impulse Arthur's legs then led him to a place that had excited him most when he had lived at Hogwarts all those years ago. The Library; The biggest collection of books and knowledge in the known world. Scholars from all around the Four Kingdoms and the world lusted for a chance to explore this wondrous place. 

"My Lord Hand," Lady Pince, the librarian, bowed ever so slightly. "Would you be needing anything?" 

"Some information pertaining to the previous Lord Hand," Arthur replied. "Were there any books he borrowed or read in the two months prior to his death?" 

Pince nodded and point her wand at her ledgers and muttered something. The pages in the ledger began to flick over at alarming speeds until they slowed down and eventually stopped. The witch nodded with satisfaction and turned to Arthur. "Only the one book, my Lord. _The History and Lineages of the Major Houses in the Four Kingdoms_." 

"I'd like to borrow the book if it pleases you my Lady," Arthur replied. Evidently, it did not please if her sour look was anything to go by but she did not refuse. "It's an old and priceless book, my Lord. I pray you will be careful in handling it," she said instead. 

"You can count on me to do just that, my Lady," Arthur said and exited the room. 

"The History and Lineages of the Major Houses in the Four Kingdoms." Arthur whispered softly to himself. _Why would Frank look up this book? Too many questions and no answers. But he was getting closer. He could feel it._


	9. Ginny 2

"Father is too lenient with Muggles," Draco whined. "Your father as well. When I become King, I'll put them in their rightful place," 

Ginny frowned but said nothing. _That was the way he was brought up_, she reminded herself. It wasn't his fault. There would be plenty of time to get him to come around once they were married. Muggles were people, just like any witch or wizard. Nothing she had seen had made her ever question that belief. She couldn't get her head around the Slytherin belief which held witches and wizards in higher social standing than muggles. Most of the atrocities aimed at muggles had largely been abolished once the Potters had taken control of the Four Kingdoms but the Slytherins itched to go back to their former glories. 

She said nothing but continued to walk in the dark, illuminated only by the dim light coming from the end of their wands. Ginny had thought it would be difficult to sneak away with guards surrounding her but Hogwarts was built for stealth and hiding. She had spent the last week sneaking away from the guards and entering the Slytherin quarters, which were in the dungeons. Getting there required her to go through a series of staircases and magic doors which baffled her but she was slowly getting used to them. 

It was both thrilling and magical! The thrill of doing something she knew she ought not to do made her feel….powerful and empowered and the magic of spending time with her betrothed though they did little but sneak in a few kisses. 

They reached the part of the dungeon where the passage forked into two. This was where they split and headed to their respective quarters. 

"Are you sure you can find your way?" Draco asked. 

Ginny rolled her eyes though he couldn't see it in the dark. "It's not like I have been doing it for the last week!" In truth, she wasn't as confident as she projected herself. The dungeons were a dark and forbidding place and she had lost her way on more than one occasion. It had taken her a lot of strength to fight away the impulse to panic and find her way out again. But she wasn't going to admit that to Draco. 

"Alright, keep your hair on," Draco said holding his hands up before disappearing through the other exit. 

The passage generally sloped upwards as he moved on. There were openings and other passages either side of the one she walked on. It wasn't an easy job to pick out the one she was supposed to take and it usually took her a couple of attempts before she got it right. 

She walked on anxious to get back to the comforts of her featherbed. An opening loomed in wall emerged to her right and she judged it to be the same one she had come through earlier in the night. She squeezed in through the gap and entered the side passage. After a few minutes of walking in the dark, Ginny stopped abruptly. The passage had gone on for longer than she remembered and the ground below her was uneven. She turned around hesitantly and began to retrace her steps back to where she had taken the wrong turn before she stopped again. This time from shock. 

Voices. Ginny immediately turned off the light from her wand in shock. She had never heard another voice in here aside from Draco's. She stood silently in the dark trying to listen carefully. She heard them again. The voices were muffled as if it was passing through barriers before reaching her and came from the right. She groped along the wall to her right searching for an opening she knew must exist until her hand struck open air. 

The opening was fairly narrow from what she could make but dared not light up her wand again. Something told her, getting seen and caught would not be the best of ideas. People who met in such places could not be up to anything decent. Ginny squeezed in through the opening and the voices became a lot louder but she still couldn't make out what was being said. She moved closer to the voices, taking care not to make any more noise than what was necessary. 

"…..about…long time coming" 

"Wouldn't say….." 

A small ray of light towards her left attracted her attention. There was another small opening there. Small enough to make sure she couldn't enter through but big enough for her to clearly see through it. There were two men standing to the far side of the room beyond. One of them was holding a lantern which all but obscured his features. The other man was fat; very fat with a bushy moustache on his upper lip. She was certain she had never seen him before. He wasn't someone you forgot once you had seen him. 

"The news is not good," the man with the lantern said his voice a slow drawl. 

"It is what it is my friend," the fat man replied. "You must delay!" 

"Delay, you say?" the other man said. "I say to that, make haste! Things will spiral out of control here and it's a question of when not if. I'm only a man. I cannot stop people from being fools," 

"You're a wizard," fat man said. "I do not say stop the war. Just delay it for a while longer until the Prince is ready. Surely such a task is not beyond a man of such skill and cunning," 

"I could not stop the war even if I wished it so. Even delaying it is beyond my control now. The Queen is becoming more paranoid by the day and more desperate. Her actions at the Burrow were foolish and only Lord Arthur's intervention prevented her from outright disaster at the Tourney. And that man worries me more than anyone else. He's suspicious and more worryingly perhaps honest to his bones. He asks all the right questions and he's the only man who can influence the King. He has his doubts, he has the book and it won't be long before he has the answers as well. Lord Regulus is another one that troubles my sleep. I fear he knows the truth but not even my men have been able to ascertain what he's been doing at Grimmauld Place. Why, my Lord, the war is almost upon us!" 

Ginny held her breath, her heart beating faster than it ever had. She couldn't understand what she was hearing but she knew it wasn't meant for her ears. 

"That is indeed worrying news," the fat man said. "But would it be so bad? Let these Lords play their game of thrones and weaken each other!" 

"A war of this scale will destroy the Kingdoms," the other man said coldly. "The Prince intends to unite the Four Kingdoms; He needs to unite them! Remember why we do this and how it all began. The sacrifices must not be in vain; the deaths not forgotten!" 

"So you say," the fat man said with a worried edge to his voice. "And yet what else can we do? You know how these sellsword companies are and this one even more difficult than the rest. Things need to be in order before we do what we have to do. Anything else and years of planning could be undone," 

"You're a man of great wealth. Find a way to make use of it," 

"The Commander General is a man with a prickly reputation," the fat man said. "Coin is not likely to sway him. It might even put him off enough for him to decline our offer. To tell you the truth my friend, I'm not certain how we plan to convince him. Regardless, I would not want to push things on this front or we might make things a whole lot worse. Tell me something, if one hand can die why not the other?" 

Ginny stiffened, suddenly fearful. 

"No!" 

Ginny saw the fat main raises his brow through the slit. "Are you saying you will not kill him or that you cannot do it?" 

"I will not kill without purpose," the man said. "If Lord Arthur knows about the murder of Lord Frank then so do his sons and his Lady wife. Killing him now will do more harm than good." 

"In that case things must go on as they are now. Even the best laid plans can fall victims to the passage of time," the fat man said. 

The other man said nothing and for a while an uncomfortable silence stretched across the dungeon. 

"How fares the boy?" the man with the lantern as he broke the silence. 

"Well," the fat man answered. "Eager and more than a bit impatient. The desire to go out and look at the world burns in him I sense but he's been sensible so far," 

"You've done well with him. I trust he's been told everything?" 

"Alas, I cannot take credit for that. The other….man, distasteful as I find him, is the one you should thank. The boy looks to him as his father and the burden of educating the boy has been entirely his. My own lad keeps him company. It does him good to have boys of his age around him," 

"This is nice to hear," the man with the lantern said. "But now we must part company for I have my own duties to see to," 

"Farewell then," the fat man said as they shook hands. "I pray the next time we meet is when the Prince himself rides forth to the gates of Hogwarts to claim his throne!" 

Ginny desperately tried to see if she could catch a glimpse of the man who held the lantern but she could make out nothing. The parts of him that were not obscured by the blazing light of the lantern were in the shadows. The echoing footsteps of the fat man faded when the man swung his lantern into the every direction Ginny was peeking out from. She leapt back into the dark, her heart beating loudly. She half thought the man might hear her heart beats. She peeked out again and dimly heard retreating footsteps; footsteps going up into the castle. _The man lived in the castle!_

The fact should have surprised her but the voice had been faintly recognizable and yet at the same time sounded like no one she had heard before. 

Ginny could not remember much of making it back to her rooms. She stumbled along the dark passages until she managed to find the one that lead back into the Gryffindor section of the castle. She cleaned her dress with the wand so as to not arouse suspicion before she entered Lucy's room. 

"You look like…..what happened to your dress?" Lucy asked with a shock expression. 

Ginny groaned as she looked down at her dress. She hadn't done a good job of cleaning it up and it was torn up to her calves. "Here, let me fix it," Lucy said. She took out her wand and with a few precise flicks the dress was as good as it ever had been. 

"Now tell me what's wrong? Did Draco do anything?" 

Ginny shook her head and launched into an explanation. She left nothing out and relayed whatever she could remember of the conversation back to Lucy. 

"You must tell your father," she said promptly after Ginny had finished. 

"I can't," Ginny replied. "I'll have to tell him everything and he'll want to know what I was doing down there," She'd have tell him that she had gone against what he had told her and the disappointment in his face was something Ginny did not want to see. 

"His life could be in danger!" 

"The man said he wouldn't kill father," 

"Who's to say he won't change his mind?" Lucy argued. "And what did they mean? Was Lord Frank killed by these men?" 

"No. At least I don't think so," Ginny said. "It sounded like they hadn't met each other for a long time," 

"Are you saying we should do nothing about it?" 

"No!" Ginny said. "I'll keep my eyes and especially my ears open. If I can find out who the man was then I promise I'll go to father but until then we keep our mouths shut," 

Lucy nodded reluctantly. Ginny shared her misconceptions but she couldn't bring herself to act on them. She could never forgive herself if something happened to her father because she didn't warn him. She had to find that man, she had to! 

* * *

><p>Read &amp; Review!<p> 


End file.
